Death and Roses
Death and Roses is a story about two demigods and their trouble with their lives. Logan Hale and Genesis are both narrators of the story. It is the transitional sequal to Shadowlands. It tell the story of two lonely teens and their adventure towards romance. The Sstory begins with Genesis' point of view and rolls over to Logan's. Characters Main Characters Genesis.jpg|Genesis Logan Hale.jpg|Logan Hale Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon, God of the Seas Hades.jpg|Hades, God of the dead Genesis is a demigod daughter of Poseidon, and as a result she is the elder sister of Percy Jackson. Although her physical appearance makes her seem to be younger than him, she is over sixty years old because of her being born during the time period of World War II. She also seems to trust Logan, enough to still call him a friend after finding out that he is the son of Hades. Logan returns as a main character yet again. This time he is accompanied by Genesis, who like him is a war child of the big three. He seems to understand her feeling and they ways she feels when left alone. Logan is shown to be very kind towards her and retains the same charm he is discribed with in his own profile. Logan at times does get nervous when speaking to her about touchy subject, he also does this when first asked about his family. Main Gods Poseidon is the God of seas, storms, earthquakes, horses and water bodies. He is considered to be one of the three most powerful gods of Olympus, known to many as the Big Three. During World War II, he had met a mortal and fallen in love with her. This later compensated with the birth of his demigod child, Genesis. After her birth, Zeus let loose a law stating that all young demigods of the Three were to be desposed off, and the ones that had been alive were supposed to be considered as the last remaining ones. Poseidon took this opportunity to hide her within the confines of Atlantis, and placed her with the protective care of Delphin and his minons. Hades is the God of the dead and also known for his divinity over all of the riches underneath the earth. After the Second Titan war, Hades has become more sever and less appealing to others and their requests. He is promoted as a villaing throughout various myths, namely he is famous for the story of Orpheus and Persephone, in which he was platrayed as a deceitful god and showed to have been a trickster. During the events of the previous story, He claimed that though he did make a deal with Orpheus he would've kept it if Orpheus had never looked back at his wife's soul. In myth it is also said that he was madly in love with Persephone. He did take actions to the point of no return to later have an adoring queen at his side. Persephone is said to be cold and cruel but also sweet and nurturing to many heroes and namely to her lovers. Death and Roses Chapter 1 I meet a stranger at the Beach (Genesis) Even before I met the cute boy in the leather jacket, I was having an amazing day. I had finally been allowed time on the surface world. After years of pestering and nagging, I could finally walk throughout the beautiful and marvelous city of New York. The only problem, was the quest I was given. Father had told me to head for Long Island Sound. He also decided to wash me upon the shore closest to Mount Olympus ( or to many others, The Empire State Building). I wondered what for considering this was supposed to be my 'me time'. '' I walked through the city, eyeing all the wonderful shops and taking pride in the landscaping and architecture. I swear if anything, Athena would love me as a daughter. I mean my battle skills are tres magnifique and as for my knowledge on the myths, I seemed to study almost all of them. After making it to second avenue, I took rest at a local bus bench. I gazed down at my attire. It wasn't much really, just a marble blue turtle-neck sweater, a pair of denims and my fuzzy boots, which by the way made me look adorable. When I decided to continue, I noticed two regular-everyday teenaged boys eyeing me. I didn't know exactly why they were looking at me like that, but considering it was supposed to be a compliment I let it slide. By the time I got to Long Island, it was almost sunset. I had exercised way too much. I made my way towards the beach to notice only one person way there. It was a boy with jet black hair, just like father. He wasn't all that muscular but he did seem capable of combat. I made my way towards him and took a seat at the shore, alongside him. "Marvelous isn't it?" I commented. He just sat their quietly waiting for the waves to reach the shore. "This is the one place that makes me feel calm. Like nothing else matters." He sighed. "Well, I've lived far too long in the sea so-" "Excuse me, did you just say ''in the sea?" The boy rose, he was fairly tall. He had sea green eyes, just like father and the same warm smiled. "Yea, why?" I wondered gazing up at him. "Percy Jackson, what's your name?" He said offering me his hand. I rose out of shock to realize I was speaking to my own half-brother. "Genesis," I breathed out, "and I'm a daughter of Poseidon." I smiled. Percy winced in curiosity. "Wow, so then that means he was telling the truth, I thought, he was just being coi with me." He smirked and in a spark of minutes it turing into a warm and welcoming smiled. "Alright, so let's get going then, Chiron's gonna need to speak with you." With that we walked up shore towards a barren valley filled with rising crops. Chapter 2 I meet the cute boy in the leather jacket (Genesis) "Welcome to Camp Half Blood." Percy announced cheerfully with his arms spread out as if it were a big surprise. THe camp was truly amazing, compared to Delphin's Camp of Dolphins, it took the cake. I marveled at everything. The cabins were built each with their own unique enginering. I noticed Zeus's cabin first, considering it looked like an old abandoned library deep within the ancient city of Atlantis. The other cabins seemed to promot their godly symbol prominently. Everything seemed peaceful and kind. I gazed down the walkway to noticed a beautiful girl walking towards us. She had blonde hair and storm grey eyes along with a tamed scowl. Percy smiled upon taking sight of her. He gave her a tight hug and a passionate kiss on the lips. "Hey, Annabeth I'd like you to meet Genesis, she's a daughter of Poseidon and by extention my new sister." He said with a whisker of a smile on his face. Her eyes suddenly brightened up upong hearing the term sister, and I could see a small hint of blue reflecting from the sky. "Nice to meet you, so are you a demigod or immortal." I wondered what she meant by that considering the fact that Gods could die as well. "I'm a demigod." I laughed trying to ease the tension resonating from Annabeth. "Well, I gotta go see if Nico is in, I'm doing cabin inspections before supper, I'll save you for last." With a peak on the cheek, she waved goodbye and vanished down the trails. I gazed back at Percy in wonder, she seemed difficult to read, almost impossible. I wondered how could he even understand a child of Athena. "Is she your girlfriend?" I asked as Percy laughed at the simple question then scratched his head in confusion, or probably in complication. "Yea, we've been dating for a while now, but I wouldn't call her my Girl Friend, she's my true love. If anything were to happen to her, I'd be devestated." I examined his eyes and noticed he geniuenly felt that way about her. He also held pain and understood the meaning of true terror almost like he had been trapped in Tartarus.He smiled. "Either way, she's not just a simple girlfriend, I'd give up my life just to save her's." I gazed at the landscape one more time before we headed off to meet Chiron, the trainer of heroes. When I arrived at the big house he stood right out front. His hair was fashioned up and he sported a black leather jacket. He was to cute to be a demigodm but sadly he was. He had fashionable black hair and deep brown eyes that held alot of pain and horror, but also the kind and tender heart of a true hero. I gazed at him in awe. Percy met with a younger boy---about fourteen maybe. The kid had eyes like shattered glass and the untamed mane of a wild stalion. He was about average height and seemed to have a cold demeanor. "Nico, um Annabeth was looking for you." Percy commented. "Oh, probably the cabin inspections thing, meh its alright. I don't mind getting average socres again." Nico looked over at me and then hypothesized. "New?" He pointed at me with his thumb. "Yup," Percy answered. "and your friend their?" "Ugh, well I met him a few days ago while I was doing some research in the underworld, so I told him if he got his answers to come here." "Seems humble, so what's his name?" I gazed at the boy and smiled. He was definitely cute and I could see his loneliness in his eyes. "So, your new here too huh?" I smiled. He seemed to be uncomfortable but still genuine. "Yea, I got here a couple of hourse ago, from Deitroit, took the wrong way but I still managed to get here." "Interesting," I nooded and then began to laugh. It was cute that he was open with me, considering we had never met prior to this moment. "I'm Genesis, what's your name?" The boy smiled. "I'm Logan Hale, nice to meet you." Chapter 3 Dinning pavilon (Genesis) Category:Original Idea Category:Shadowlands Category:Chapter Page